


Department Meetings

by TennantsLittleKitten



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlolly, F/M, bum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short bit of Sherlolly drabble. Hope you guys like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Department Meetings

Department meetings always bored the heck out of her. Yes, she agreed that they were necessary and she even went so far as to sound somewhat enthusiastic when Lestrade delivered the calls. But listening to Anderson yammer on was not her idea of an ideal friday night.

Molly moved her hand down from its resting place upon the small of his back. This is where she usually placed it when she and her husband of two years would stand together. Her fingers began to wedge themselves between his skin and belt-tightened trousers, moving further down until they grazed over his bum. She gave it a slight squeeze. A small token she rewarded herself with now and again after having finally won his affections all those years ago.

His arm tightened around her shoulder, drawing her nearer to him. He bent his head towards her, trying not to draw them any attention. “Down girl!” he whispered softly into her ear. Sherlock flashed her a grin before turning his attention back to the meeting. Molly followed suit but gave his bum a final squeeze as she waited out the utterings of her coworkers. 


End file.
